megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Guts Man (Mega Man: Fully Charged)
:"Whatever you are after, behind those doors lies nothing but pain!" :"Thanks for warning... Guts Man will EAT the pain away!" :— Dr. Light and Guts Man, Trust Your Guts, Man! Guts Man is a character from the TV show Mega Man: Fully Charged. He first appears in the episode Trust Your Guts, Man! Appearance Like the original Guts Man, this version of Guts Man is large and burly. He has two metal cylinders on his back (similar to the ones GutsMan.EXE has) that are supposed to be trash receptacles, supposedly grinding up everything he eats, turning it into energy. He also has glowing yellow lights on his body. Other than that, the only difference this Guts Man has from the original is that he has a different color scheme, being mostly gray with some small red sections. Personality Due to an unspecified incident that may have occurred earlier in his life, Guts Man is somewhat self-loathing as he is a ghost of the powerful robot he once was, and he knows it. However, this doesn't stop him from forming an alliance with Sgt. Night to steal from Dr. Light's lab, possibly to get revenge on humans or become more powerful, or even both. During his interactions with Aki and Suna, he initially pretended to be a friendly, happy-go-lucky guy so as to gain their trust. When he goes into battle, though, Guts Man is quite boisterous and attacks his enemies with relentless brute force. He also likes to make puns that revolve around eating. History Sgt. Breaker Night met him in the junkyard, where he was covered in a pile of junk in a low-energy state, and he made a deal with Guts Man to get something from Dr. Light's personal laboratory. Sgt. Night turned Guts Man into a Robot Master, and Guts Man went to Dr. Light's laboratory disguised as a scientist named "Gustav Gütsman" in order to trick Aki and Suna into letting him in. Guts Man attempts to enter Light's lab, but is stopped by Mega Man. Later, in This Man, This Man Man, Mega Man discovers that Guts Man is stealing food from all over town, and teams up with a new hero called Man Man to investigate. They track Guts Man down to Silicon Central's cafeteria, where Man Man shows Mega Man a recipe that Guts Man had dropped during one of his heists - and the final ingredient is in the cafeteria! The recipe is a combination of foods that, upon consumption, would make Guts Man exponentially more powerful, so the two heroes fight Guts Man to stop him from obtaining the last ingredient. They ultimately fail, as the fight ends with Guts Man eating both the final ingredient and Man Man, but then Man Man saves the day by clogging Guts Man's digestive system with chewing gum and potatoes, giving Guts Man severe indigestion so he coughs up Man Man and is too weak to fight anymore. Abilities Much like his video game counterpart, Guts Man has super strength due to his large frame. However, his main ability is to make himself grow more powerful by eating. The more trash Guts Man eats, the bigger and stronger he gets. In later episodes, it is revealed he can actually get power from eating almost any matter (organic or inorganic), not just garbage. He can also make powerful shock waves by slamming his hands on his stomach. Each of Guts Man's hands are also connected to a piston inside his arms, allowing them to extend great distances. Additionally, he seems to have some engineering skills as he made a machine to transform garbage into ice cream. Weakness His strength depends on the organic matter in his guts, which are consumed when he moves. If he's overloaded with matter, he becomes bloated, weak, and in extreme cases unable to move. He also cannot digest chewing gum and potatoes mixed together. Trivia *In Trust Your Guts, Man! , Guts Man goes by the alias "Gustav Gütsman" in order to trick the kids into letting him into Dr. Light's home. This makes him the first Robot Master in the show to have an alias, followed by Mr. NRT/Chemistry Man and Chauncy/Cut Man. Unlike the other two, though, Guts Man's alias is just a false identity. *In the classic games, Guts Man is a robot made for construction and Fire Man is a robot made for waste disposal. In Mega Man: Fully Charged, it seems to be the other way around. *This incarnation of Guts Man speaks with a Russian accent. *Guts Man's color scheme in this show is very similar to that of Flame Mammoth from Mega Man X. *His design seems to be loosely based off of GutsMan.EXE, who incidentally grew to giant size in one episode of the anime. *In his Debut episode Mega Man did not want to repilcate Guts Man's schematics, becuase he was worried that doing so would cause him to eat garbage just like Guts Man, but in More More More! he changed his mind and decided to replicate them anyway. *His abilities take a more literal use of the word Guts in his name, with his guts being a fundamental part of the function of his powers. **This makes him the only robot in the show that can eat normal/human food (and nearly anything organic) and obtain energy (depending entirely on it) when all the others can't and require a special food for robots. ***Aki is also able to eat normal food, but only while using the Guts Man schematics because insatiable hunger is the main side effect. Gallery Mega Man Fully Charged Guts Man Render.png|Art render of Guts Man releasing a shockwave. Gutsmanfullycharged.png|Guts Man consuming waste. MMFC Mega Man VS Guts Man.png|Mega Man vs Guts Man MMFC Guts Man schematics sprite.png|Guts Man schematics sprite Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Males